Nørlum Studios
Nørlum Studios (also known as Nørlum ApS), a Division of Nordic Animation, is an Danish animation production and visual effects company focusing on international co-production and the development of original content. We love engaging in projects with extraordinary stories, unique visual language and trust-based partnerships. We have two international co-productions behind us in Song of the Sea and Long Way North, both digital 2D productions. We are open to any format as long as it’s quality, and we are actively curious about new business models and ways for animation to advance in these features. Nørlum develops and produces original stories in diverse worlds through animated feature films and other media. We work with international partners, both as producers and co-producers, and our focus is on high story and artistic quality. Our co-productions of the Oscar-nominated Song of the Sea and the recent award-winning Long Way North set the stage for the kind of projects we will continue to realize while expanding our vision and reach. While we are passionate about producing high-caliber family entertainment for the international market, we are equally committed to engaging locally, working with talent in our area. Nørlum also believes in community engagement outside our industry, using our skills to benefit others. Our charity initiative, Team Generous, donates short animated films and other creative works to charitable causes, including Save the Children, Medics Without Borders, World Wildlife Fund, Habitat for Humanity, and the Danish Children’s Foundation. We plan to continue growing and expanding Team Generous to make a greater impact. History Nørlum Studios was established in 2010 by the Team Generous. Every movie since the Disney Animation's Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. were released, Nørlum Studios always wanted to produce an animated films and television series. A handful of employees were offered positions doing animated film, visual effects and animation, since they are creating the movie title at the studio. 2014-present It was grand opening Nørlum Studios in 2010. The production companies will be making this motion picture. The first film was called, Song of the Sea, and the second film was called, Long Way North. Until the first film in the United States was called, The JH Movie Collection Movie, it was the first film that it was released by Warner Bros. Entertainment. The first film with VFX was called, Tom the Hand 3, it was the first film that it was created by Nørlum Studios with Industrial Light & Magic or other visual effects and animation production companies. 2018-present .]] It was announced that Nørlum Studios was making a show. The first show was called, Big Hero 6: The Series, it was the first show that it was created by Nørlum Studios after the previous episode that it was created by Snipple Animation Studios including the main title sequences. The second was called The JH Movie Collection Show, it was the first show that it was released by Warner Bros. Television and Aardman Animations. Filmography TV series Team Generous Team Generous is an annual charity event hosted by select creative companies from around the world. The Teams create tailor made films in collaboration with NGO’s to support their work for a better world. Team Generous is our way of helping others. We put our creative talents, our resources and network into realising projects that help people in need around the world. Since 2010 we have donated short animated films to Save the Children, Medicins Sans Frontieres, World Wildlife Fund, Habitat for Humanity and most recently The Children's Foundation. We've had such great experiences that we are now expanding Team Generous with more initiatives. Gallery See also * Weta Digital * Moving Picture Company * Snipple Animation Studios * Rough Draft Studios * Industrial Light & Magic * Movie Land Digital Production Services * Mac Guff * Pixar * Studio Mir * Blur Studio * Blue Sky Studios * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Walt Disney Animation Studios External links * References Category:Special effects companies Category:Visual effects companies Category:Animation production companies Category:Danish animation studios Category:Nordic Animation Category:Companies based in Denmark Category:International animation studios Category:Film production companies of Denmark Category:Television production companies of Denmark